


If It's The Last Thing I Do

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Little!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds his mission when he hears a distressed prayer from a small boy. He knows what he must do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's The Last Thing I Do

Dean glanced over quickly to check that Sam was asleep. “Good” he whispered as he saw that his two year old brother was finally sleeping peacefully. Dean remembered what he had seen on TV and got down on his knees beside his bed and clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. “Umm…” Dean swallowed loudly unsure what to say “ok if there is anyone up there listening, anyone at all, please just make sure dad is alright, ok? I just want him to come back soon, we are almost out of food and I don’t know what to do please, if you can hear me, send him back home” Dean opened an eye searching for any new figures in the room. He opened the other eye and looked around the room. Nothing, but then again he didn’t really know what to expect. Dean sighed and got back into bed.  Castiel heard this little prayer and he knew that he had to help. “I need a vessel” he thought as he searched the world for John. He found John surrounded by a pack of werewolves. With a lazy flick he dispersed the dogs and John suddenly remembered that he needed to get back to the hotel. Castiel sighed, John’s will may be strong as steel, but what is steel to an angel but elements? Castiel made his way to the main office to find his next true vessel, the last one ended quite soon and Castiel was starting to miss the feel of a vessel. He got to the front doors and laughed a little to himself, humans thought that they could make long lines, there was a reason that he hadn’t found his vessel yet, what with the ten year line, and that was on a good decade. Anyway, if Castiel was going to help that poor little boy, he needed a body. Years passed for Dean, the little boy grew into a teenager, and into a young adult, but what is a few decades to an angel? The blink of an eye if nothing happens, it can be an eternity of no time at all. Besides, Castiel wasn’t about to complain, he watched Dean grow up as he waited, and he was becoming a fine human, well worth a guardian angel. “Now serving number 480277311789964221” Castiel stood from his chair and walked over to the counter “new vessel request” he stated clearly. “Coming right up sir” the angel behind the counter said and went to the back to find Castiel’s book. Cas looked back at Dean and smiled, he was an adult now, he had grown up so well. “Jimmy Novak” the angel said and gave Castiel the page “thanks” Castiel smiled and flew away to find his vessel.  Jimmy was taking some getting used to, the electricity around them sparked and lightbulbs shattered. Castiel looked back at Dean and sighed. He was too late, John was gone, Dean was in Hell. “Not so fast Dean Winchester” Castiel said, determined not to let this one go “I will raise you from perdition if it’s the last thing I do” Castiel promised.


End file.
